Story Formula
The Story Formula is one of the main recurring elements that happens in both Les Pyjamasques and PJ Masks, and is considered the structure of both of the series' storylines. In earlier volumes of the picture book series, the story would usually begin in the night with Les Pyjamasques putting on their masks, and wander at the night to do their Acrobats. Then, they would encounter a villain that threatens to attack the heroes/city for specific reasons, and Les Pyjamasques would then proceed to perform Prosecution against the villain. Once the villain is defeated, Les Pyjamasques would choose to continue playing or go home since they know that they have school. However, there are a few cases where the story formula is randomized in the earlier stories to begin the story with a villain, another ally of the heroes, or the heroes sightseeing. Unlike the original stories of Les Pyjamasques, the Soft Reboot Continuity's story formula has some story elements that is reminiscent to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. In most times, the story will begin with a villain, and it usually explains their backstory and their new plan in elaborate detail. Then the story would switch to Les Pyjamasques playing acrobats on the city buildings until they see villain activity, as the heroes decide to investigate. As they reach the scene, they confront the villain and proceed to perform Prosecution against the villain they're fighting. Once the villain is defeated, Les Pyjamasques come out victorious. In most cases, the villains never get their chances on getting away or fleeing the scene, and are humiliated and/or rightfully captured or punished by the heroes as a result, examples include Sorceline being magically trapped inside her own Bag-To-Oblivion after being attacked by her own Mitomites as a result of Yoyo stealing her Aimant-Lune, and Roméo getting mocked and teased to the heroes. However, there are some cases where the story begins with Les Pyjamasques in the day at school or in the middle of the night. Unlike Les Pyjamasques series, the PJ Masks story formula is simplified and basic. And it will often be reused in an endless cycle at most episodes, and occasionally it will begin the episode in the night or with a villain. The story will begin the heroes in the daytime, and spots leftover activity of a villain doing something bad for trivial reasons other than being a troublemaker in the city, while the story skips the villain preparing their plan due to the atmosphere of the TV series' continuity is mysterious. Then once the heroes transform in the night, they head to their HQ to pick what vehicle to take to the villain activity. Once they've entered the area where it contains the villain activity, they confront the villain and would immediately enter Prosecution once the villain has finished explaining their plan. However, one of the heroes struggles to do the right thing, but when they see that the villain has got the best of them, the hero learns his/her lesson and proceeds to defeat the villain. Once the villain is defeated, the hero simply lets the defeated villain get away/flee, but the heroes are aware that the villains will come back to do something bad next time rather than having the chances of punishing or catching them. Category:Terminology